


Reward

by InappropriateCabbage



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Potential Age Difference, Series, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InappropriateCabbage/pseuds/InappropriateCabbage
Summary: You’re the newest, youngest, and most troublesome of Negan’s wives. To get you to behave, Negan has given you an ultimatum: he won’t touch you for as long as you continue to misbehave. It’s been four weeks and you have been a very good girl. And good behaviour is always rewarded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while ago as a thank you for 100 followers on Tumblr, so remember to check me out under the same name. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Four whole weeks without a misdemeanour. I am _so_ proud of you, darling.” Negan talked slowly, softly, and sincerely.

He stood several feet away from you as you sat back on the bed in a pair of black, crotchless panties, silk stockings with suspenders, and a black bra. Your legs were already subconsciously spreading in anticipation.

This was the culmination of four barren weeks. Four weeks without his touch. Four weeks without his kisses. Four weeks without his hands on your body. Four weeks without feeling his cock inside you. He was an asshole and a jerk, but a confident, seductive one. And boy could that man fuck. A long, thick cock, a pair of dexterous hands, an agile tongue, and a faultless mental manual of exactly what to do.

“The progress you’ve made? You’re an inspiration to us all.” He slowly slid off his leather jacket and discarded it on the floor, revealing his alluring physique, maintaining constant eye contact with you.

You tried to silence a mewl of desire as it escaped your lips. He grinned and slid off his belt, taking two unhurried steps towards you.

Everything he did was so _slow_. So _tantalising_.

“Good behaviour is _always_ rewarded.” He crawled towards you on the bed. “And you have been _especially_ good.” He knelt over you, gently took your hands by the wrists and raised them above your head, fastening them to the metal headboard with his belt.Where his fingers touched, your skin felt on fire. It had been _so long…_

“That too tight?” he whispered. You shook your head, your mind consumed with lustful expectation. “Good.”

He slowly retreated to the other end of the bed, kissing an unrushed path down your middle. Your body moved and writhed on its own. He placed his hands on the insides of your legs and parted them further, licking his lips. Your pussy made a moist sound as he slowly parted its lips. You tingled between your legs, being exposed to the air only making you hornier.

“Just sit back and enjoy it, darling.” His hands went under the arches of your legs and grasped your hips. “You’ve earned it.” With a lewd grin, his head disappeared between your legs.

You tensed up as his tongue made contact with your skin. He began to explore your already swollen folds, his beard pricking your legs as his face moved.

As soon as you felt him, you knew that you wouldn’t be able to hold off an orgasm like before. The past four weeks had been like a reset button.

His tongue traced up to your clit, mounting sensations as he neared the bud, before stopping short, again and again. You struggled to control your breathing as you wriggled beneath him.

“_You bastard…_” you moaned, out of breath.

You could feel his cocky smile pressed against you as he kissed and sucked. The sexual heat spread through your body from your cunt, your limbs growing strangely weak.

Negan’s tongue slid back down to your entrance, slowly tracing the rim in a clockwise motion before steadily dipping into you. You let out a gasp and tensed up, the belt buckle clinking against the bed frame as you tugged on the restraints in frustration.

His warm, slick intrusion was thoroughly exploring your walls. Your eyelids flickered as sensations darted from your insides. You let out a quiet moan, your hips rolling against him.

His tongue glided up through the slickness of your folds, raising the tension in you higher as he came closer. The tip of his tongue encircled your clit over and over before flicking it head-on. Your hips bucked and a moan rose up from inside you.

Negan continued applying pressure to your clit, rhythmically massaging it in circles. Sparks were flying between your legs, and your mind was devoid of everything but him.

“How does that feel?” he growled into you, the vibrations magnified between your legs. Your reply was a whimpering moan as you gave entirely in to him. A low, soft chuckle escaped his lips as you writhed beneath him.

He began massaging your clit again with his tongue, raising two of his fingers and plunging them into your cunt. He slowly but firmly pumped them in and out, curling them forwards to catch your G spot.

He timed the two to perfection, sending your hips bucking wildly into the air, a sensual gasp emanating from deep within you. Negan’s other hand, still clamped around your hip, held you down and pulled you back onto his mouth.

The sensations of both stimulations at once set the orgasmic energy within you rolling like a snowball down a hill, quickly gaining with every revolution. Your hips bucked with his rhythm without even thinking about it.

“_Ahhh_…Ne-Negan…._uunn_…I’m – _ahh!_ _– so close.._.” You could hardly get out a sentence.

Negan kept up the pace to perfection, giving you all his attention, until you felt yourself tip over the edge. You limbs fell weak and you began shuddering beneath him, your walls convulsing around his digits as he finger-fucked you through your orgasm.

Your arms ached above your head as you panted, the clammy layer of sweat on your skin soaking into the sheets. Negan raised his head from between your legs and sucked his fingers clean.

“Even sweeter than I fuckin’ remembered.” he mused, crawling over you to unbuckle you from the bed.

Your arms fell down by your side and you rubbed your wrists, your head still thick from the climax. You felt small and safe beneath his body.

“_Thank you, Daddy._” you breathed weakly, barely able to open your eyes.

“Oh, princess…” He let out a low, warm chuckle that shifted into a groan that made your hairs stand on end.

He leaned in closer and gently clamped his hand around your throat in that way that you loved, his thumb stroking your lower lip.

“We’re not done yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re the newest, youngest, and most troublesome of Negan’s wives. To get you to behave, Negan has given you an ultimatum: he won’t touch you for as long as you continue to misbehave. It’s been four weeks and you have been a very good girl. And good behaviour is always rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The follow up as a thank you for 250 followers on Tumblr. Again, this was posted on Tumblr a while ago, so be sure to check me out under the same name! Thanks for reading, and please enjoy!

“_Thank you, Daddy._” you breathed weakly, bearly able to open your eyes.

“Oh, princess…” He let out a low, warm chuckle that shifted into a groan that made your hairs stand on end.

He leaned in closer and gently clamped his hand around your throat in that way that you loved, his thumb stroking your lower lip.

“We’re not done yet.”

His words sent a bolt of energy shooting through your body. You were wide awake watching Negan unbuttoning his pants and position himself between your legs. His hand delved into his pants and pulled out his large, erect cock, gently stroking it to its full height. You bit your lip as he leaned forward, the tip of his member over your entrance, and wrapped your legs over his hips.

“Do you want it?” he asked slyly. You nodded, your eyes closed as your insides pulsed and ached for him. He smiled pervertedly, lightly massaging his tip through your folds. “I’m gonna need to hear you say it.” Your hips strained against his sensitive head, your breathing heavy. A whine escaped your mouth, luring Negan’s tongue from between his lips.

“I want it…I want your cock.” you whimpered. “I want you inside me, Negan..” You knew how lewd you sounded, but you didn’t even care. You only needed to feel his throbbing cock stretching your insides again.

“Good girl,” he whispered.

In one slow, satisfying movement, Negan pressed his hips forward, easing his entire length inside you. You gasped airily as he slid in, your eyes fluttering shut, sending your fingers spreading across the sheets, twisting them up in your grasp. Negan paused for a brief moment, already feeling your insides squeezing around him, before slowly pulling out and sliding back into you, beginning a slow and steady pace. Even with how wet you were, you were agonisingly tight. Negan let out a carnal grunt with each insertion, your own breathing strained.

“Christ, Y/N, you’re so fucking tight…” he growled, putting more effort into slightly increasing his pace.

“So deep…” you moaned. With each thrust you could feel the tip of him repeatedly hitting your cervix, eliciting gentle moans from your lips. “Negan, you’re so…_fucking deep_.”

For a while, you couldn’t manage a movement or a sound, except for moans and the gentle rising of your hips to meet his thrusts as he kept up the moderate pace. The heat spread quickly through your body from your cunt, a thin layer of sweat forming again over your skin.

Negan stopped briefly, sitting up, pulling his top over his head and throwing it away, before leaning forward over you and pulling your mouth onto his. His hands nestled into the small gap between you, undoing your bra and discarding it to the side. His fingertips traced and roamed the rises and dips of your skin.

He thrust into you deeply. Your mouth melted against his forceful but passionate lips as his fingers ghosted down your body, caressing your neck and jaw, your body being moved back and forth by the force of him pressing against you. One of your hands relinquished its grasp on the bedsheets and clasped the back of his head, stroking and ruffling his hair, occasionally drifting down to catch the prickling of his short beard.

Negan artfully positioned his hands under you, supporting and arching the small of your back off of the mattress, which tilted your pelvis in just the right way for his cock to repeatedly catch your G spot. A mewl fell from your lips as his body consumed you.

“I’m just getting you used to me again, baby,” he growled, out of breath, as he broke away from your lips. Your hips rose up to meet his shaft each time he eased into you. “Then I’m gonna fuck you good and hard.”

Your reply was barely intelligible as he steadily rolled his hips against yours, your head light and airy. You’d forgotten just how good it felt for Negan to fuck you, and realised that, up until now, you’d taken it entirely for granted.

Over a short amount of time, Negan gradually increased his pace. Through glassy eyes, you watched his skin flush and bead with sweat as he laid over you, his husky breathing resonating in your ear. Negan came back to your mouth, enveloping your lips in his, nipping and sucking at your throat, a rough hand teasing one of your breasts. Slowly, the sound of his cock thrusting into you began to get sloppier. At this change in sound, Negan pulled away from your mouth again, kneading your breast with his fingers, before tugging on your erect nipple.

“You’ve loosened up for me a little,” he grinned, still thrusting into you. “You want me to really fuck you now?”

“Mm…” you hummed in reply as your head lolled a lax nod.

“All right, baby. You just sit tight. I’m gonna have you screamin’, don’t you worry.”

Negan sat up on his knees, taking hold of your hips with his hands and swiftly pulling you onto his cock as he thrust forwards. You let out a gasping moan as he forcefully inserted into you, sparing no time between pulling out and his next thrust. The position raised your entire lower body off the bed, your legs wrapping loosely around his hips for support. Negan guided your hips back and forth as pounded into you, the sound of juices and slapping skin filling the room. The pleasure began mounting in your walls from the friction, your stomach reactionarily clenching.

“Negan…._ahh_…I…I’m…” you uttered.

“Don’t you dare cum yet. I’ve got so much more to give you,” Negan groaned. “You can hold on, baby. Do it for Daddy.”

He suddenly pulled out and flipped you on your front. Your knees instinctively came up underneath yourself, your ass up in the air. He slammed back into you, taking hold of your hair at the root and carefully pulling your head back, making sure not to injure you. You supported yourself with your hands out in front of you. Negan placed his other hand on the side of your hip, pulling you back onto his cock as pounded into you from behind. Your tits jerked back and forth from his thrusts, his hips slamming into your ass.

You suddenly heard a loud clap, accompanied by a sharp, stinging pain in your skin that quickly dissipated as his thumb smoothed over the pink area. Negan growled deeply as he slapped your ass again, eliciting an erotic groan from your throat. The sensation of Negan fucking you from behind combined with the controlled pain of the slaps made the pleasure quickly rise within once again inside, your walls twitching, your abdomen tightening. He was going so fast that you barely had time to anticipate your climax.

“_Ah_ \- fuck…” you cried. “Negan…I’m…._I’m_–!”

It was like an explosion of pleasure between your legs, rapidly flooding out and through your body in waves, pulling you under. Your vision faltered, flashing and blurry, your eyes filling with rapturous tears as you cried his name. As your body went numb, twitching and convulsing, Negan held you firmly onto his cock, your insides sporadically pulsing around his member so strongly, that he quickly followed after you, his hips buckling, releasing his hot cum in powerful spurts. The groan that fell from his mouth as he came inside you was so soft and sensual that you hardly recognised it to be his voice.

As his muscles fell weak, he relinquished his grip on you, allowing you to fall forwards onto the bed, your face sinking into the soft coolness of the pillow. Negan collapsed heavily beside you, his ragged breathing the loudest thing in the room. A gentle, warm smile graced your features as you slowly recovered from the intensity of your orgasm. Negan sat up and glanced over at you as you laid comfortably on your front, and smiled to himself. Leaning down, he planted an affectionate kiss on your exposed shoulder, gently caressing his thumb over it after. Your smiled widened as you felt his touch.

“Well done for being a good girl for Daddy,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you in for cuddles.

You wiggled yourself into him, nuzzling his chest, and lightly stroked the curls his chest hair. You shifted your leg over his, pressing yourself further into him. Negan kissed the top of your head and, when he saw the little grin it made on your face, he quickly found himself doing it again, and again, before kissing the end of your nose, causing you both to giggle. Eventually, you spoke what was on your mind.

“I thought you hated this part of it,” you said, your voice small and hopeful. You subconsciously gripped him a little tighter.

“That was only because you were being difficult. It made it harder.” He gently rubbed his hand up and down your back.

“I’m sorry…” you mumbled into him. Negan put his thumb under your chin and lifted your gaze to meet his.

“But you’re gonna be a good girl now, right?” you nodded enthusiastically. “In that case, all is forgiven.” You hugged him tighter in appreciation. “Tonight’s about rewards, remember? Is there anything else you want, honey?”

You perked up at his words, raising your head off his chest, with large, expectant eyes. “What?” he chuckled. “What is it you had in mind?”

You searched his eyes, your own flashing in expectant glee.

“Round two?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re the newest, youngest, and most troublesome of Negan’s wives. To get you to behave, Negan has given you an ultimatum: he won’t touch you for as long as you continue to misbehave. It’s been four weeks and you have been a very good girl. And good behaviour is always rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a celebratory fic a while ago for 500 followers on Tumblr (check me out under the same name!) Just a quick note: the daddy kink is A LOT stronger in this one. That’s just the kind of mood I was in, I’m afraid. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

“Round two?”

As soon as the words had left your lips, the look in Negan’s eyes shifted. A short, amused breath puffed from his nostrils as you pushed yourself up on the bed and crawled over him, sitting yourself directly over his crotch with a deceivingly innocent expression.

“Round two, huh?” Negan mused, as the rough skin of his hands palmed your curves. The possessive warmth of his hands around your hips was arousing.

You nodded angelically, looking up at him through your lashes as you ever so gently rocked your hips. The soft, exposed lips of your pussy slowly parted around the width of his cock, sliding sensually back and forth along his shaft. Negan groaned quietly, his eyes closing as he focused on the sensations you teasing him sparked within him. You grinned, feeling his cock stiffen and pulse beneath you.

“I was hoping that maybe we could do something a little different this time, Daddy,” you said sweetly as you deliberately slid far enough forward to catch his head. Negan growled at the sensation, his fingertips digging ever so slightly into your hips.

“Oh yeah?” he asked through deepening breaths, opening his eyes and grinning at you. “Like what, Princess?”

Your pussy twitched at the nickname as you continued your slow and steady movements. Your own breathing was becoming rougher, your juices dripping from his member.

“I want to ride you, Daddy,” you mewled. “Please let me ride your cock.” You were beginning to sound desperate as your walls ached for him to be inside you again. A grin curled animalistically at Negan’s lips.

“I said you could have whatever you wanted today,” he answered. “Go ahead, Princess. You can ride Daddy’s cock.”

You eagerly skid back off of his crotch, allowing his erection to rise up from his abdomen. Getting up on your knees, you edged forwards, one of your hands spread on his shoulder for support while the other took hold of his cock and guided it towards your entrance. You bit down on your lip as the head came into contact with your tender slit.

“That’s it, baby. Go as slow as you need,” Negan cooed in your ear as you eased yourself down onto his length.

It felt strange to be in control of the movements, of how much and how fast you took him inside you. A sensual hum escaped your lips as, at last, you felt his entire length twitching inside you. His impressive size left you feeling impaled as you sat straddling him.

Doing as your basest instinct begged, you began to roll your hips forwards. Your hands were flat on his shoulders for support, your forearms resting against his heavily-rising chest. Starting off slow, you soon got into a rhythm. The feeling of having him continually inside you, filling and stimulating your insides left you gasping for air. Negan’s hips gently rose up to meet you, pushing himself still further inside you.

As you worked, your cunt began to ache for faster penetration. Without hesitating, you got up on your knees and began to rise and fall at a faster pace, the sensations building inside you pulling moans and gasps from your lips. By now, your mind had become so enraptured that your ears had almost cut off all else from reaching you. You consciously turned your attention back to Negan.

To your surprise, he was grimacing profusely, while soft, erotic moans and strings of curses spilled from his mouth. It seemed so unlike him. The sounds he made travelled deep into your core, encouraging you to thrust on.

“_Unh, fuck_,” he moaned, his hands helping to vigorously pull you back down onto him. “You’re doing so great, Princess….You’re making Daddy feel real good…” His praise made your already flushed skin blush even brighter as you continued at your pace. “You like riding Daddy?” he asked, trying to control his breathing. You nodded, your tongue poking out the corner of your lecherous smile.

“It feels so good, Daddy!” you moaned, your eyes flickering half-shut with pleasure.

You reached down and began to encircle your clitoris with the tips of your fingers, timing each rotation with your hips. As you eagerly took him inside you with each insertion, the walls of your pussy clung tightly to his thick member, only increasing the pleasure brimming between you. A few more seconds, and you felt your walls beginning to contract as your abdomen stiffened in waves of bubbling tension and euphoria.

“That’s right, Princess. Cum all over Daddy’s fuckin’ cock,” he mumbled in response to the irregular spasms around his length. “I wanna feel you come undone around me.”

His dulcet tones, made rough and gravelly through his arousal, were enough to tip you over the edge. You cried out weakly as the unstoppable climax hit you, struggling to continue bringing yourself down on his cock as the waves of spasms and ecstasy took control of your body. Through it all, you could feel yourself contracting agonisingly tightly around Negan’s shaft, sure that it would break from the pressure.

As you floated down from your high, Negan continued to thrust up into you until the last rippling contractions of your orgasm sent him over the edge. With a rough groan of your name, forceful ropes of hot cum spurted from his twitching cock, lining your insides. Your hips continued to gently roll as he stayed fitted inside you, your walls continuing to pulse and ease out every last drop of cum from his cock. You loved how it felt for him to fill you. Tiny drips of your amalgamated juices trickled from your pussy, down his shaft.

You fell forward onto Negan’s chest, his arm wrapping round you as both your breathing patterns eventually slowed. You had fully intended to move off of him and back down to your own space in the bed, but before you had the chance, an irrepressible sleep had risen up over your weary body and pulled you down into unconsciousness.

Hearing the difference in your breathing, Negan soon realised that you had drifted off and, not wanting to wake you, gently shimmied down the mattress so that he was no longer upright. He turned onto his side, supporting you so that you laid facing into his chest. He watched you for a moment, stroking sections of your delightfully messy hair.

“You did good, little wife,” he whispered, before gently kissing the top of your head.

As he pulled up the covers, thinking how adorable your sleeping face was, he protectively wrapped his arm around you, before serenely falling asleep.

As you slept so soundly, you were each unaware of the celestial smile on the other’s face. But you both knew that whatever problems you had faced before were now entirely behind you.


End file.
